¿Vas a dejarme?
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: El destino, que cosa más problemática e interesante. Clarke se ha perdido jugando con su mejor amigo, Bellamy se siente perdido hasta que esa pequeña princesa molesta aparece de la nada. ¿Hablamos de la ironía del destino? ¿Hablamos de como el destino tiene un sentido del humor un tanto extraño? BELLARKE/FLASHBACK.
**Título:** ¿Vas a dejarme?

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena

 **Rating:** TP.

 **Parings:** Clarke  & Bellamy.

 **Sinopsis:** El destino, que cosa más problemática e interesante. Clarke se ha perdido jugando con su mejor amigo, Bellamy se siente perdido hasta que esa pequeña princesa molesta aparece de la nada. ¿Hablamos de la ironía del destino? ¿Hablamos de como el destino tiene un sentido del humor un tanto extraño?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Kass Morgan, del canal estadounidense The CW; de los productores de la serie "The 100"

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **N/A:** Imagen sacada de tumblr.

* * *

 **¿vas a dejarme?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos"._

—William Shakespeare.

Clarke se había perdido. No se puede encontrar otra explicación posible para que la pequeña de los Griffin estuviera caminando asustada por una zona que no conocía en absoluto, ¿cómo se había alejado tanto? Estaba jugando con Wells al lado de su habitación hacía menos de una hora, ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí? Bueno, no es como si la pequeña supiera lo que quería decir con "allí" así que tampoco podía simplemente volver atrás, no podía porque no sabía por donde había venido.

Clarke era una niña muy valiente, su madre y su mejor amigo no dejaban de recordárselo siempre que podían, pues era capaz de enfrentarse a "los adultos gigantes", como ella los llamaba, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos y es que para ella no las había, tenía siete años, ¿quién iba a tomar en serio las tonterías que soltaba de vez en cuando? Solo su mejor amigo la escuchaba, solo él creía en sus palabras. El mismo mejor amigo que la había dejado tirada en un pasillo oscuro casi desierto, no es como si las personas que pasaran por allí le prestaran atención, ¿y por qué no lo hacían? ¡Estaba perdida y sola!

Oh, claro, ella no lo aparentaba, por lo menos era así la primera media hora, en cuanto anduvo durante una hora, más o menos, el miedo empezó a ser palpable en el rostro menudo de la rubia, casi podía sentir como el labio inferior le temblaba a causa de las lágrimas contenidas. ¿Dónde estaba su madre? ¿Y Wells? ¿Dónde se había metido ella, en primer lugar? ¿Tan grande y oscuro era el Arca? No lo recordaba o ahora lo veía demasiado grande y abominable, que también era posible.

Unos ruidos extraños captaron su atención, sacando a la pequeña rubia de sus pensamientos, con el corazón en un puño se dio la vuelta con intención de enfrentarse al peligro o de verlo, pero no lo halló en ninguna parte y los ruidos no cesaron provocando que las ganas de gritar de la pequeña niña aumentasen.

—¿Mami? —su ruego se vio apagado por un golpe seco, cualquiera podría imaginar de dónde venía o que era el causante pero la mente de una niña de siete años no era capaz de elaborar una respuesta tan simple sino que tenía que trabajar con algo mucho más poderoso y trágico, como el monstruo que acechaba sus sueños o sombras que eran en realidad monstruos que comían las almas de los niños.

Un nuevo ruido, esta vez más cerca, dio lugar a que la chica soltase un grito agudo y saliera corriendo sin ninguna dirección en mente, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo gritando o si la voz le falló en el último segundo pero lo que sí sabía es que la garganta le quemaba tanto o más que el pecho y que las lágrimas le cegaban la vista, al igual que el miedo, impidiéndole actuar racionalmente, como si eso fuese posible en la imaginación de una niña como Clarke. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la pequeña rubia revoltosa había elegido, al azar, una puerta que no estaba del todo cerrada, desesperada como se encontraba no se dio cuenta que los ruidos habían cesado hacía rato y que era su imaginación la que había tomado el control de su cuerpo.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza o quizá tiró de ella hasta que cedió, se metió dentro y se aseguró que nadie desde fuera pudiera intentar entrar, estaba segura que las manos pegajosas de su monstruo no serían capaces de entrar en su nuevo refugio pero tal vez las sombras sí, y eso la puso muy nerviosa, dando lugar a un hipotético nuevo ataque de histeria.

Dicho ataque quedó escondido en un rincón de su cabecita cuando le dio por mirar en el interior de su nuevo escondite, que no era otra cosa que una habitación, más pequeña que la suya, pero era algo que ella podía relacionar con seguridad y hogar.

Frunció el ceño al reconocer una figura humana y pequeña sentada en el suelo, más que sentada parecía que se había tirado a propósito contra él, dicha figura temblaba más que ella, su cabello estaba desordenado y el sudor corría por su rostro, ¿también había sido perseguido por un monstruo?

—¿Quién eres?

El niño hablaba, la situación cada vez era más interesante pues Clarke sonrió dulcemente, olvidando por completo el miedo que antes la rodeaba irracionalmente.

—¿También Wells te ha dejado tirado?

—¿Qué? —el niño no entendía nada, con una mano se limpió el sudor de la frente para que este no le cayera directo a los ojos, en cuanto lo hizo, su mano volvió a cubrir el suelo, junto a su cuerpo.

—¿Te persigue un monstruo como a mí? ¿Tienes miedo? —y como si acabara de recordar qué hacía allí, volvió a pegar su cuerpo contra la puerta—. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? Me he perdido.

El pequeño no entendía absolutamente nada, bueno sí que entendía algo, esa pequeña niña en su cuarto era un problema del que tenía que librarse urgentemente, pero, ¿cómo lo hacía? Si se movía de su sitio vería lo que no tenía que ver y entonces…

—Estás blanco… ¿tienes fiebre? —la niña se tiró al suelo y alzó las manos para tocar el rostro del pequeño de ojos oscuros, pero este no se lo permitió.

—¡No me toques! —gritó entre asustado y enfadado, ¿por qué la puerta no estaba cerrada? Su madre le iba a regañar, era su deber proteger a su familia y él, simplemente, estaba fallando por culpa de una niña rubia y tonta que había decidido venir a molestarle a él entre todos los habitantes del Arca—. Vete, no puedes quedarte.

La niña abrió la boca pero la cerró inmediatamente al sentir el escozor en sus ojos, pequeñas lágrimas hicieron su camino, lágrimas que fueron como puñaladas para el corazón del niño que en ningún momento había querido asustar a la rubia.

¿Y ahora qué hacía? Estaba claro que hiciera lo que hiciera nunca nada le saldría bien.

—Yo… yo… —la niña agachó la cabeza, su cabello cayó sobre su rostro, impidiendo que el niño viera lo que había causado con unas simples y dolorosas palabras.

Ella era más fuerte que eso pero estaba asustada, perdida y no sabía a quién pedir ayuda porque nunca lo había necesitado, siempre había estado rodeada de gente que la quería y la protegía. Clarke estaba muy segura de que si hubiera conocido a ese chico tan molesto otro día sería capaz de contestarle como se merecía.

—No llores, por favor…

Clarke alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos grandes, marrones e intensos que la miraban como si ella fuese algo que no había que dañar por nada en el mundo, casi quiso sonreírle pero le gustaba verlo sufrir, aunque fuera un poco más.

Él había empezado, ¿no? Pues que se fastidiara.

—Quiero volver con mi mamá…

—¿Te has perdido? —cambió de posición para poder acercarse más a la pequeña pero protegiendo su posición lo máximo posible.

—Quiero a mi mamá… —volvió a llorar y el chico no supo qué más hacer que no fuera rodear a la pequeña con sus brazos, y eso es lo que hizo, la abrazó pero buscó que el rostro de la chica estuviera oculto en su pecho y no pudiera ver nada más.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí, ¿de qué sector eres?

La niña no respondió.

—¿Pequeña? —apartó a la niña con cuidado, los ojos azules de la chica brillaban con fuerza, se podía distinguir con claridad la confusión y el miedo—. No lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—No lo recuerdo —le corrigió autoritaria ganándose una carcajada, el chico hacía tiempo que no reía porque esa pequeña risa dolió demasiado—. ¡Sabes reír!

—Claro que sé, ¿qué te crees?

—Me gusta tu risa.

El chico se sonrojó ligeramente pero entonces recordó a lo que se estaba arriesgando al mantener a esa pequeña desconocida en su habitación.

—Otra vez…

—¿Eh?

La niña negó con la cabeza y el chico empezó a impacientarse, _¿otra vez, qué?_

—¿Siempre eres así de serio y asustadizo?

—¡Mira quien fue a hablar!

—Lo mío está justificado —le sacó la lengua—: me he perdido.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. No vayas a llorar de nuevo y te ayudaré.

—¿¡Me ayudarás!? —la chica se lanzó a sus brazos cuando este asintió, los dos cayeron al suelo por la fuerza. Todo quedó sumido en un silencio cortante pero el chico de cabello azabache había aprendido con los años a escuchar cosas que nadie escucharía, como el sonido del corazón de la pequeña contra el suyo propio o la respiración acelerada de lo que intentaba ocultar con tanto ahínco.

Clarke se incorporó, una sonrisa resplandeciente decoraba su rostro aguado por las lágrimas, el chico quiso apartarla de encima pero no podía moverse, ver a esa chica era como ver a un ángel caído del mismísimo infierno para salvarle o para condenarlo, sin darse cuenta le devolvió la sonrisa y olvidó por una milésima de segundo que él no se podía permitir tener amigos.

—Pesas mucho, pequeñaja.

—¡No me llames así! ¡Tengo siete años! —le enseñó las manos, cinco dedos en una mano y dos en la otra, casi quiso reírse por lo adorable que parecía defendiéndose pero lo que hizo en cambio fue quitarla de encima de un suave empujón—. ¡Eh, me has hecho daño!

—¡Oh, que pena! ¿Te he hecho daño, princesa?

—¡No soy una princesa!

—Es verdad —se pasó una mano por el pelo revuelto para peinarlo—. Eres _mi_ princesa.

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

—¿Quieres que te ayude o no, princesa?

—Eres un listillo, odio los listillos —se cruzó de brazos e infló los mofletes como siempre hacía cuando se cabreaba con Wells, recordar a su amigo le entristeció y le hizo olvidar la pequeña e insignificante pelea que acababa de vivir.

Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro pecoso del pequeño al ver que había ganado esa pelea, sentaba bien comportarse como un niño de su edad, pero pronto eso iba a acabar así que se levantó y cubrió el rostro de la chica con su presencia para que así esta no pudiera ver nada que no debía.

—¿Vamos, princesa?

La chica dibujó una mueca de disgusto pero asintió enérgica y tomó la mano del chico cuando este tiró de ella en dirección a la puerta.

El pequeño miró la unión de sus manos entre sorprendido y extrañado, nunca se había sentido tan bien con alguien que no fuera su familia. La mano de esa molesta niña llorona encajaba a la perfección con la suya, casi se sintió mal al saber que seguramente no la volvería a ver, ¿qué probabilidad había de que algún día se conocieran cuando el chico no debía relacionarse con nadie porque eso podía ser una amenaza directa? Nunca podría tener amigos de verdad, eso era algo que tenía claro pero por primera vez no estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Estás bien?

—No…

—¿Qué te pasa niño raro?

El chico alzó una ceja divertido.

—También tengo derecho a ponerte un mote.

—Lo que tú digas —abrió la puerta y la cerró en cuanto estuvieron solos en el pasillo. Clarke no sabía qué hora era pero si casi no había luz quería decir que era bastante tarde—. Te voy a llevar hasta un superior, ahí ya le dices el nombre de alguno de tus padres y seguro que te llevan a tu casa.

—¿Vas a dejarme?

El chico no supo qué decir a eso pero tampoco importó porque en ese mismo instante el rostro de la niña se iluminó completamente y soltó su mano para echarse a correr, olvidando la presencia del niño raro como ella antes lo había llamado.

Bellamy, que así era como se llamaba el niño pecoso y de extraño comportamiento, miró en la misma dirección para encontrarse con un hombre abrazando con fuerza a la pequeña, casi sintió que algo se rompía en su interior por lo que tuvo que apartar la mirada y meterse rápidamente en su cuarto, cerró con llave y abrió la trampilla para comprobar que su hermana estuviera bien, porque al final del día, ella era la única persona que no le fallaría.

—¿Bell?

—No pasa nada, O. Estoy aquí, siempre lo estaré.

" _¿Vas a dejarme?"_

" _Nunca"._

¿De verdad había estado a punto de decirle eso a esa princesa tan molesta? ¿Tan tonto era? A la hora de la verdad, Bellamy solo podía contar con dos personas y esas eran su hermana y su madre, él nunca podría abrirse a nadie y mucho menos a alguien que solo pensaba en sus propios problemas, porque eso era lo que había pasado, la pequeña se había encontrado con su padre y había olvidado la existencia del niño que había fastidiado y asustado tanto segundos atrás. Lo que más le dolía no era eso, era haber creído por un segundo que podía comportarse como un niño cualquier de su edad y que esa chica podría ser su primera amiga.

Apretó los puños y retuvo las ganas de llorar, no podía preocupar a su hermana, no ahora, no cuando estaba tan agobiada porque no sabía que estaba pasando.

Bellamy la abrazó.

Esa noche Bellamy Blake soñaría con su princesa molesta, sería el primer y último sueño que compartiría con esa mocosa porque el dolor y la traición no tenían cabida en su vida, o en su hipotética vida; en cambio, Clarke, sí que soñaría con su héroe y se arrepentiría de no haberle pedido a su padre que volviera atrás, pero había visto como el chico protegía el escondite del suelo y ella no quería exponerle ante un adulto gigante que seguramente le obligaría a mostrarle lo que ocultaba.

Y ella no quería hacerle eso, no después de haberla ayudado.

Si el destino existía y quería, algún día se volverían a reunir y ella le abrazaría para darle las gracias y para decirle que nunca más la dejara atrás.

 **¿fin?**

* * *

 _Lo sé, sé lo que estáis pensando, es algo extraño pero necesitaba escribirlo pero sin saltarme la línea de la serie, creo que lo he conseguido, ninguno de los dos sabía quien era el otro y pasarían un par de años antes de que se volvieran a encontrar, quería hacerlo más largo, pero no me salía, quería dejarlo así._

 _Es cuqui. Creo._

 _Gracias._


End file.
